


The Woes Of Mrs Weasley

by honeycakes



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boggarts, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Death, Grimmauld Place, Heavy Angst, Molly Weasley being the best mum, POV Molly Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycakes/pseuds/honeycakes
Summary: I wanted to try writing this scene from Mrs Weasley's point of view. All rights and respect to J.K. Rowling!





	The Woes Of Mrs Weasley

Molly was still chuckling as she opened the door to the spare room, feeling warm and happy, distracted by the antics of her lot. That was how she saw the Order; they were powerful witches and wizards, not to be reckoned with, but they were also Her Lot, wandering through the kitchen, crowding around the dining room table, making conversation and complimenting her food. In this time of darkness and uncertainty, it comforted Molly to no end to see her friends enjoy her cooking. She was still picturing their smiling faces as she crossed to the old writing desk. Later, she would blame everything on this moment, her lack of focus. With a grin still touching her lips, she raised her wand.

"Alohamora!" 

The writing desk fell open. Molly had a brief impression of some quite nice woodwork, neat little shelves all ready to be filled with spare ink pots and quills, when a horrible deep groan bubbled up from a dark mass that was quickly unfurling from atop a pile of moldering paper. As all Boggarts had done for the past fourteen years, it came lurching toward her, a zombie which bore a terrible resemblance to her brother Gideon, the creature from the nightmare she'd had for weeks after her brothers were killed. Its mouth was an angry slash of red, its fingers creaked as they reached for her. Molly squinted, as she always did, until the features on the zombie's face blurred. She raised her wand once again, and opened her mouth to cry, "Riddi-"  
Molly felt the change in the atmosphere a moment before it happened. She was reminded of a cat suddenly going still, pupils narrowing, zeroing in on its prey. The zombie-boggart tilted its head to one side, considering her. 

Then, a heartbeat. 

Then, the boggart fell, changing as it did, until it crunched to the ground. Her brother, her dear brother, not a zombie now, but a corpse. Molly froze. Her stomach clenched, her mouth snapped shut. Gideon stared dully up at her through strange, cloudy eyes, his short hair matted with blood at his forehead. This was no longer a nightmare vision, it was memory. The walls of the spare room fell away, and Molly was standing barefoot in the remains of a house, pregnant, and struck with indescribable despair. Her skin itched as she stared into those cold, dead eyes, eyes that seemed to whisper to her. 

"Where were you, Molly?"

She drew in a painful breath, and raised her wand. 

"Riddikulus!"

Gideon blurred, lifted up off the ground, and slammed back down again, now Fabian, his hand reaching for the wand in his pocket, his glasses cracked from the impact. Molly's breath caught as she remembered how she had begged and pleaded to be allowed to see her brothers, until Alastor relented. When he brought her to them, the sight of Gideon had hit her, had made her feel like she was dying herself, and she couldn't bring herself to look at Fabian. She knew now what she would have seen, had she been brave enough to look. Her mouth was dry. It felt as though she was swallowing stone.

"Riddikulus," she croaked, involuntarily stepping back from the atrocity before her till her back connected with the wall. Fabian blurred, his hair reddening, his shoulders narrowing. Molly heard the grotesque sound she made as though from a distance. She had always said Ron looked a lot like her brother. Voices seemed to whisper around the edges of her hearing.

"You could have saved me, mum."

"Where were you when I needed you, Molls?"

Molly fell to the ground, her legs no longer able to hold her up. Ron's face was pale, and grey, and she couldn't breathe.

"I was so young, mum. I hadn't even finished school."

"They broke my legs and killed Gids in front of me, Molly. I couldn't get to him. You could have gotten to him."

"Mrs Weasley?"

Molly raised her wand again, though her arms felt heavy and numb.

"R- riddikulus!" she said. The boggart seemed to snap into focus now, so fast it that Molly heard bones crack. And now it was Bill, his neck at an unnatural angle, blood seeping from his temple. Molly trembled, shaking her head, unable to look away. Bill, with his long hair. Bill, who had so much potential. Bill, who was still trying to work up the nerve to ask Fleur on a proper date. 

"It hurts, mum, it hurts so badly..."

"No, no," she moaned, her hands twitching, fingers reaching for her son. She gritted her teeth, tears streaming down her face, and clutched her wand so tightly that her hand burned.

"Riddikulus! RIDDIKULUS!" 

Fred and George, facing each other with matching expressions of horror, their bodies broken. Percy, curled up the way he used to when he was a baby, with mangled hands and blood on his teeth. Ginny, her long red hair falling across her face, into her gaping mouth. Harry, Harry who she loved as though he was one of her own, his eyes staring just as Lily's had. The boggart cracked from image to image, each time seeming larger, closer. Molly couldn't speak now, her throat was too tight, but she screamed the spell in her mind as loudly as she could, if only to drown out those voices. 

"How could you let this happen, Molls?"

"You were supposed to protect me, mum!"

"What kind of mother are you?"

"Mrs Weasley, just get out of here!"

And Arthur was splayed on his back, blood spreading across his abdomen, so close now that his outstretched hand grazed the hem of her skirt. Molly's nails left thin red marks on her skin as she clawed at her own face. Her body was wracked with sobs. Darkness pressed in on her, and she knew that she was alone. All that she cared about was gone, all those she loved were gone. The voices whispered, chanted:

You could have stopped this. Now you're alone. Alone. Alone. ALONE.


End file.
